


Flaming Skies

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Taken from the r/fanfiction prompt:November 1st (Thoughtful Thursday) - Loss. Show us your character's thoughts at the moment they lost something important to them - whether an object, a person, or something else entirely. (100 words)





	Flaming Skies

They were gone. They were just all gone. His wife, his daughter, his family. All of it burned and destroyed. The city was in flames, and he could hear the screams of the dying as loud as thunder, the smell of death and smoke. The flames that reached the tallest building, that reached to the skies.  
  
Would they be remembered? Would he see their names on the news, for the mass mourning that would take place? Or forgotten thanks to Godzilla.   
  
His eyes felt heavy, and he closed them slowly. He’ll join them soon. His family will be whole again.


End file.
